LEGO Ninjago
LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu is a CGI comedy-action family television show that aired on Cartoon Network in the United States and Canada, Nickelodeon in Denmark and Greece, and Disney XD in Brazil and Mexico. The pilot episodes were released on 14 January 2011, and the first two episodes of the first season were released on 2 December 2011. The first proper season aired in February, March, and April 2012. Origins In the year 2009, LEGO proposed to make a series about ninja, deciding that there would be four ninjas with elemental powers. Later, Tommy Andreasen and Thomas Fenger created the martial art of Spinjitzu. Before Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu "Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master by using the four weapons of Spinjitzu: the Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice, and the Sword of Fire. Weapons so powerful, no one can handle their power at once. When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect them. But the oldest was consumed by darkness, and wanted to possess the weapons. A battle between brothers broke out, and the oldest was struck down and banished to the Underworld. Peace returned and the younger brother hid the weapons. But knowing his older brother's relentless ambition for power, he placed a guardian to protect them. And for fear of his own demise, a map for an honest man to hide." -Master Wu Premise The show is set primarily on the fictional Ninjago Island, a world which draws inspiration from East-Asian legends and culture, while taking place in a modern setting. Long before the events of the series, the First Spinjitzu Master used the power of the Golden Weapons to create the world of Ninjago. Trained in the legendary art of Spinjitzu by the wise Master Wu, a group of young ninja (Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane, and eventually Lloyd and Nya) with mastery over the elements fight to defend their land against those who wish to conquer it. Each season focuses on a different one or more of the Ninja, and features a different group of varied antagonists. Main Plot The show can be divided into four parts: a pilot consisting of four episodes, nine full seasons, a Halloween TV Special and a four-episode special event. There are also six Mini-Movies set between the pilot and the first season, which provide insight into the backstory of the show. Pilot Episodes In preparation for Lord Garmadon's return, Master Wu recruits four young men—Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane—and trains them in the way of the ninja, tasking them with retrieving the Golden Weapons from their Dragon guardians. Along the way, they must unlock their Spinjitzu, become a team, and search for Kai's kidnapped sister, Nya. Opposing them in the hunt is the Skulkin army and their four-armed leader, Samukai, who is the former King of the Underworld and Lord Garmadon's second-in-command. Mini-Movies Following the disappearance of Lord Garmadon, the Ninja enjoy a short period of peace. During this time, Master Wu reveals bits of the backstory to his pupils, including how Lord Garmadon fell to the Underworld and usurped Samukai. The Ninja also take some time to enjoy their new Dragon mounts and defeat the plots of the remaining Skulkin, led by their Generals: Kruncha, Nuckal, and Wyplash. Season 1: Rise of the Snakes The time of peace comes to an end when Lloyd Garmadon attacks Jamanakai Village. Although the son of Lord Garmadon is more "mischievous child" than "dark overlord", he inadvertantly unleashes a much greater threat onto Ninjago—the ancient evil race of snake-people known as the Serpentine. Led by the scheming Pythor P. Chumsworth, the Serpentine seek revenge on the people of Ninjago for sealing them away, and they plan to do so by unleashing the Great Devourer, a monstrous beast that consumes all in its path. Now the Ninja must stop both the Serpentine and Lloyd, all while bracing for the inevitable return of Lord Garmadon himself. In addition to battling the forces of evil, the Ninja must also continue their training, overcoming physical and emotional challenges alike to reach their True Potential. Along the way, they will make new allies, learn new truths, and may even discover the identity of the legendary Green Ninja. Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja The second season begins with the aftermath of the Ninja's battle with the Serpentine; the Great Devourer is no more, but Lord Garmadon has escaped with the four Golden Weapons. Gathering the remaining Serpentine under his command, Lord Garmadon travels to the Golden Peaks, where he unites the four weapons into an even more powerful Mega Weapon. With the power to create whatever he pleases, Lord Garmadon is more dangerous than ever, and the Ninja must quickly begin training Lloyd—revealed to be the Green Ninja—so he may fulfill his destiny and stop his father from remaking Ninjago in his own image. Midway through the season, a number of complications arise: Lloyd is aged to a teenager and reunites with his mother, Misako; Skales betrays Lord Garmadon and takes command of the Serpentine; and Lord Garmadon finds himself upon the fabled Island of Darkness, where he allies himself with the Overlord, the original source of evil in Ninjago. Lord Garmadon soon gains control over the Stone Army, an ancient force of indestructible warriors. Now, the Ninja must delve into the past—both their own and the world's—to find the power to save all of Ninjago from the most dangerous villains it has ever seen. Season 3: Rebooted With the apparent defeat of the Overlord, Ninjago City is reborn as New Ninjago City while the Ninja—minus Lloyd—Wu, and Nya take over Lloyd's old boarding school and turn it into Wu's Academy. On a field trip to the city, they visit the technology company Borg Industries, only to learn a horrifying truth from Cyrus Borg: the Overlord has been reborn as the Digital Overlord, a computer virus that has infected Borg's systems. Seeking to escape the Digiverse, he attempts to steal Lloyd's Golden Power and destroy the other ninja before they can use Borg's Techno Blades to reboot the system and destroy him for good. In order to aid him, he uses Borg's technology to copy Zane's design and create an army of Nindroids. To counter this threat, the Ninja—rejoined by Lloyd—team up with Borg's robotic assistant P.I.X.A.L. and their old foe Garmadon, now living with Misako, as a master who practices the Art of the Silent Fist. However, they are also forced to face Wu, turned into a cyborg under the Overlord's control, and a mysterious Serpentine warrior who has joined forces with the villain. The struggle to stop the Overlord takes the Ninja to the stars and back, with a final showdown with the Overlord awaiting them upon their return. Season 4: The Tournament of Elements The defeat of the Overlord has left the Ninja divided with the sacrifice of one of their own fracturing the team. But when the mysterious Master Chen—a malevolent figure from Ninjago's past—invites them to take place in his Tournament of Elements and hints that their fallen comrade may yet be alive, they have little choice but to travel to Chen's Island. They are joined by Master Garmadon, who has a personal history with Chen and his underling Clouse, and learn of the Elemental Masters, other warriors with powers derived from Ninjago's elements. Arriving on the island, they learn Chen's intention: to pit them against each other, with winners advancing through the rounds while the losers mysteriously vanish. New friends and enemies are made—Kai notably taking an interest in Skylor, master of Amber—and discover Chen's true plan: to steal the Elemental powers of the competitors for a spell. This spell, once complete, will allow Chen and his followers to become a new army of Anacondrai, the fiercest of all Serpentine tribes, who will then wage war on Ninjago. It will take an alliance of Ninja, Elemental Masters, and more to stop this threat—and an even greater sacrifice may be required in the end. Season 5: Possession Just when the Ninja thought they were done fighting, a new menace arises: evil ghosts from the Cursed Realm led by Morro, Master Wu's original pupil and the Master of Wind, whom Wu once thought could be the Green Ninja. Obsessed with claiming this right for himself, Morro possesses Lloyd, thus leaving the other four Ninja powerless. It is then revealed that Morro is seeking the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master, which can only be accessed through the art of Airjitzu. The attempt to secure the Scroll of Airjitzu leads the Ninja first to Stiix, where they encounter their old foe Ronin, and then to Yang's Temple, where they face Master Yang and obtain a scroll only to suffer a severe blow. Elsewhere, Nya is learning to unlock her hidden potential as the daughter of the Elemental Master of Water, a formidable weapon against Morro's Ghost Warriors. The Ninja and Morro make their way to Cloud Kingdom in search of the Sword of Sanctuary, a tool necessary to bypass the traps within the tomb, only for Morro to capture the Realm Crystal. Using this tool, Morro returns to Stiix with a plan to unleash his monstrous master, the Preeminent, who will curse all of the Sixteen Realms. It falls to the Ninja—including Lloyd and Nya—to face the threat of the Cursed Realm and save Ninjago. Season 6: Skybound In the wake of the Preeminent's defeat, the Ninja have become celebrities, but Nya is struggling with both her new status on the team and Jay's lingering feelings for her. The Ninja soon have bigger things to worry about, however, as their old foe Clouse unleashes the villainous Djinn, Nadakhan, a wish-granting pirate who quickly captures Wu and Misako before setting out to locate his long-missing crew after framing the Ninja for a series of crimes that turns the populace against them. After returning to his home realm of Djinjago only to find it falling apart; he then receives the Djinn Blade from his father and returns to Ninjago intent on reshaping it into a new version of his home. In an effort to halt him, the Ninja seek advice from Nadakhan's old foe Captain Soto, who advises them to seek out Tiger Widow Island for the means of weakening the Djinn. The Ninja succeed in obtaining the venom of the Tiger Widow, but in the process Kai and Zane are trapped with Nadakhan's blade and their power enables him to lift pieces of Ninjago into the sky in his bid to recreate Djinjago. At the same time, he seeks the hand of Nya—the double of his lost love Dilara—in order to gain the ability to grant himself infinite wishes. In the end, it is up to Jay—the only Ninja who hasn't used all three of the wishes Nadakhan can grant him—to assemble a team of reserve heroes to save his friends and stop Nadakhan from conquering Ninjago with infinite power. Day of the Departed On the Day of the Departed, the Ninja gather to remember their passed loved ones, but are reminded of old foes by the Ninjago Museum of History's new Hall of Villainy exhibit. Cole, whose ghostly state has been growing worse, receives an unexpected message from Yang, and sets out to confront the villain in revenge for his transformation. He unwittingly plays into Yang's hands by delivering to him the Yin Blade, and Yang takes advantage of the Yin-Yang Eclipse to revive some of the old enemies of the Ninja to pit them against them. As these revived foes—joined by Pythor—hunt down the various Ninja, Yang sets out to open the Rift of Return, leaving it up to Cole to stop him one and for all. Season 7: The Hands of Time Acronix, one of the Hands of Time passes through a time vortex and is challenged to a fight by Master Wu. After the arrival of the Forward Time Blade, Acronix hits Wu with a Time Punch which accelerates his aging 1 day per hour. Even with the intervention of the Ninja, Acronix escapes and reunites with his brother Krux. Now the two Hands of Time have a plan that could change history and revert Ninjago back to its old-fashioned roots. They control an army of Serpentine known as Vermillion, from the eggs of the Great Devourer, who can form into Samurai using metal. The Vermillion began capturing Ninjago builders, including Cyrus Borg, and stealing metal, all to build the Iron Doom, which can travel time, using the Time Apparatus to utilize all 4 Time Blades. With Master Wu unable to fight, P.I.X.A.L. offline, 3 other Time Blades scattered throughout time, and a mysterious new Samurai X to learn the identity of, Lloyd leads the team to stop the Hands of Time and save Master Wu. The adventure soon proves personal to Kai and Nya, when it turns out their parents could have ties to the villains. Season 8: Sons of Garmadon This season was released in January 2018 in Australia and April 2018 in the United States. It takes place one year after Hands of Time, with Lloyd now having become a master. The Ninja will continue to search for Master Wu, who is now lost in time. Unfortunately for their search, the Sons of Garmadon pose a new threat to Ninjago and the Royal Family. Their plan is to resurrect Lord Garmadon with the three Oni Masks. The animation was stepped up this season and certain changes were brought in, due to the expected new fans brought in by The LEGO Ninjago Movie. Season 9: Hunted With the original Ninja stuck in the Realm of Oni and Dragons, Lloyd and Nya form a resistance to fight the tyrannical rule of Lord Garmadon and Harumi. While in the First Realm, the Ninja and Wu fight the Dragon Hunters in a quest to claim the Dragon Armor and get back to Ninjago. It takes place one week after the events of Season 8. The season is airing in Australia and will start airing in North America on August 11, 2018. Ninjago 2019 Installment The new special event will feature Jay proposing to Nya with a medallion. It will also introduce a new character, Antonia. Canon Side Stories The New Ninja Realm of Shadows Set after the events of Skybound, Clouse somehow escaped the Cursed Realm, and is planning to plunge Ninjago into darkness by using Bandit, a young YinYang Dragon. He is also gathering a force of Shadow Minions to help him capture Bandit. Dark Island Trilogy Part 1 Set between the events of Skybound and Day of the Departed. After investigating the Dark Island following the disappearance of several sailors, Misako and Ronin are attacked by pirates in the midst of a storm; some time later, their boat washes up back in Ninjago. Wu, who has been meditating for some time and sensing a growing threat, quickly assembles the six ninja to take the Destiny's Bounty 2.0 in search of them, bringing along a mysterious crate in the process. Unfortunately, the group is caught in a storm on the way to the island that scatters them, with Kai waking up in what appears to be a vast desert. Wu wakes up and finds the Bounty ''damaged nearby, only for Lloyd to appear being chased by a group of angry gorillas. After eluding them, uncle and nephew get the ''Bounty seaworthy and begin sailing upriver, with Wu noting that the influence of Dark Matter appears to be growing stronger all around them in his journal entries. Elsewhere, Jay and Nya awake at No Man's Bluff and find their communicators inactive, and so begin searching for the others. They soon come across an unexpected sight: the pirates who attacked Misako and Ronin, who happen to be members of Nadakhan's crew, though only Jay and Nya remember the events of their previous encounters due to Jay's wish. The pirates have captured Ronin, who reveals that he was forced off their ship only for it to disappear along with Misako. As the Ninja and Pirates battle, the Leviathan appears and grabs Ronin, and Nya orders Jay to stop the Pirates while she deals with it; however, he helps free Ronin instead, and the thief unveils his new Mech and aids the Nya in driving off the sea beast. The trio then set off to find Misako. Part 2 Lloyd and Wu continued their journey up the River of Darkness, only to notice the effects of the Dark Matter upon the environment and be affected by it themselves, with Lloyd abusing his powers before taking off alone in search of Misako. Wu is similarly affected, with an insect bite causing him to envision a dark copy of himself who taunts him for using the Ninja for his own gains; however, Wu is able to banish this illusion. Meanwhile, Zane and Cole awaken and, after encountering a large bird, find a mine where Misako and the captured fishermen are being forced to dig up dark matter. An enraged Lloyd arrives and begins attacking, but Zane and Cole are able to calm him down before going after Misako, who has fallen under the influence of the dark matter but is purified by Lloyd's Energy. The Sky Pirates mass for another attack, but the three Ninja and the freed prisoners are aided by the arrival of Ronin, Nya, and Jay. Elsewhere, Wu discovers that the villain behind the troubles on Dark Island is none other than Clouse, who had come to the island after failing to acquire the Teapot of Tyrahn (due to Jay's final wish to Nadakhan). Having used his magic to forcibly recruit Nadakhan's crew, Clouse now seeks to use the Dark Matter to corrupt the Temple of Light, which will reunite the Dark Island and Ninjago as a landmass of darkness that Clouse will control. Clouse escapes Wu aboard Misfortune's Keep, while the Ninja acquire new vehicles created by Monkey Wretch and purified by their elemental energy. Cole then discovers Wu but is sent to search for the missing Kai. Part 3 Kai, who has been wandering lost in the Billy Badlands, is captured by a pair of pirates but rescued by Cole, whose partial immunity to the Dark Matter enables him to reason with a partially corrupted Kai. The pair acquire new vehicles and set out to meet with the other Ninja, eventually succeeding in doing so and making their way towards the Temple of Light. Unfortunately, the final convoy of Dark Matter needed to overwhelm the Temple of Light's defenses and corrupt it is already in motion, and the Dark Island itself is falling into chaos as a result of the evil energies. The Ninja team reunites and attempts to stop the convoy, only to be attacked by Clouse and nearly buried under a magical sandstorm. Undeterred, the heroes make their way to the Temple of Light, determined to stop Clouse or die trying. Upon arriving at the temple, the Ninja find that Clouse's plan is already well underway and are forced to confront his Shadow Army and Sky Pirates. Defeat seems inevitable, but Wu arrives and reveals the contents of his crate—his father's Golden Mech, which he soon pilots into battle against Clouse. Clouse responds by creating his own Shadow Mech from the members of his army, and the two engage in battle only for Wu to emerge victorious. The merging of Ninjago and the Dark Island is halted, the Temple of Light is restored to its original glory, and a vortex draws Clouse—unwilling to accept help from his enemies—into the Underworld. With the Sky Pirates captured and the balance restored for the time being, the Ninja celebrate their victory. However, after returning to Ninjago, Wu notes in his journal that he senses another threat on the horizon: something involving Kai and Nya's mother and father and two twins he believed were lost to time. . . . Pythor's Revenge After the events of "Day of the Departed" and shortly before "Hands of Time," the Ninja decide to take the day off and move into the Temple of Airjitzu. Lloyd receives a text from Dareth inviting them to a fun activity at the museum. Once they arrive, however, he reveals he needs them to clean up the mess he made during his fight with Kozu. He asks them to complete the task, claiming he needs to be present for a rumored reveal of the BorgWatch, a highly anticipated device designed by Cyrus Borg. Dareth then leaves them to fix the mess. Pythor hears it all and steals the prototype, threatening to reveal it all on tv. Cast Team *Kai (Vincent Tong) *Jay (Michael Adamthwaite) *Zane (Brent Miller) *Cole (Kirby Morrow) *Lloyd Garmadon (Jillian Michaels; Seasons 1-7) (Sam Vincent; Season 8-present) *Nya (Kelly Metzger) *Wu (Paul Dobson) (Caleb Skeris/Kelly Metzger; as the Baby) (Madyx Whiteway; young; Season 9) *Garmadon (Mark Oliver) (Kai Emmett; young; Season 9) Allies *P.I.X.A.L. (Jennifer Hayward) (Michael Donovan; as Samurai X) *Misako (Kathleen Barr) *Ed Walker (Colin Murdock) *Edna Walker (Jillian Michaels) *Lou (Kirby Morrow) *Dareth (Alan Marriott) *Dr. Julien (Mark Oliver) *Cyrus Borg (Lee Tockar) *Ronin (Brian Dobson) *Ray (Vincent Tong) *Maya (Jillian Michaels) Elemental Masters *Skylor (Heather Doerksen) *Karlof (Scott McNeil) *Griffin Turner (Doron Bell Jr.) *Neuro (Paul Dobson) *Shade (Andrew Francis) *Paleman (Kirby Morrow) *Gravis (Mark Oliver) *Bolobo (Michael Adamthwaite) *Ash (Brent Miller) *Chamille (Marÿke Hendrikse) *Tox (Ian James Corlett) *Jacob Pevsner (Paul Dobson) Major Villains Skulkin *Samukai (Michael Kopsa) *Kruncha (Brian Drummond) *Nuckal (Brian Drummond) *Wyplash (Michael Dobson) *Bonezai *Chopov (Trevor Devall) *Frakjaw *Krazi (Trevor Devall) Serpentine *Pythor P. Chumsworth (Michael Dobson) *Skales (Ian James Corlett) *Slithraa (John Novak) *Mezmo (Michael Adamwaithe) *Rattla (Paul Dobson) *Fangtom (Mackenzie Gray) *Fangdam *Fang-Suei (Michael Adamwaithe) *Snappa *Skalidor (John Novak) *Bytar (Kirby Morrow) *Chokun (Vincent Tong) *Snike (Brent Miller) *Acidicus (Paul Dobson) *Lizaru (Vincent Tong) *Spitta (Kirby Morrow) *Lasha (Brent Miller) Stone Army *The Overlord (Scott McNeil) *Kozu (Paul Dobson) *Giant Stone Warrior *Stone Warrior *Stone Swordsman *Stone Scout Nindroids *Cryptor (Richard Newman) *Nindroid Drone *Nindroid Warrior *Min-Droid (Michael Adamthwaite) Anacondrai Cultists *Chen (Ian James Corlett) *Clouse (Scott McNeil) *Zugu (Brian Dobson) *Eyezor (Michael Donovan) *Kapau (Alessandro Juliani) *Chope (Ian Hanlin) *Krait *Sleven Ghost Warriors *Morro (Andrew Francis) (Michael Dobson; Episode 44) *Soul Archer (Brian Dobson) *Wrayth (Michael Adamthwaite) *Bansha (Kathleen Barr) *Ghoultar (Paul Dobson) *Attila *Hackler *Howla *Ming *Spyder *Wooo *Cowler *Cyrus *Ghurka *Pitch *Pyrrhus *Wail *Yokai Sky Pirates *Nadakhan (Scott McNeil) *Flintlocke (Paul Dobson) *Dogshank (Nicole Oliver) *Doubloon (Vincent Tong) *Monkey Wretch (Ian James Corlett) *Clancee (Ian James Corlett) *Bucko (Brian Dobson) *Squiffy (Michael Adamthwaite) *Cyren Vermillion *Acronix (Ian Hanlin) *Krux (Michael Daingerfield) *Raggmunk (Michael Adamthwaite) *Blunck (Brian Dobson) *Machia (Kathleen Barr) *Slackjaw *Rivett *Tannin *Vermin *Buffmillion Sons of Garmadon *Harumi (Britt McKillip) *Killow (Garry Chalk) *Ultra Violet (Maggie Blue O'Hara) *Mr. E (Brent Miller) *Chopper Maroon (Sam Vincent) *Luke Cunningham (Michael Adamthwaite) *Other members Dragon Hunters *Iron Baron (Brian Drummond) *Heavy Metal (Ian James Corlett) *Jet Jack *Daddy No Legs *Muzzle (Brent Miller) *Skullbreaker *Chew Toy *Arkade Other Characters *Soto (Alan Marriott) *First Mate (Brent Miller) *No-Eyed Pete (Paul Dobson) *Brad Tudabone (Kathleen Barr) *Gene (Kathleen Barr) *Postman (Michael Adamwaithe) *Patty Keys (Cathy Weseluck) *Mistaké (Mackenzie Gray) *Noble (Paul Dobson) *Rufus MacAllister (Paul Dobson) *Gayle Gossip (Kelly Sheridan) *Tour Bus Driver *Yang (Michael Donovan) Episodes DVD Releases ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' The pilot episodes ("Way of the Ninja," "The Golden Weapon," "King of Shadows," and "Weapons of Destiny") were included in a DVD released by LEGO in late 2011. The packaging depicted the four episodes as two full-length episodes, titled "Way of the Ninja" and "King of Shadows." The combined episodes were depicted as a made-for-television movie. LEGO Club DVD #1 A LEGO Club DVD was released in the November–December 2011 issue of the LEGO Club Magazine. If the viewer selected "NINJAGO" from the main menu, two katanas would slice across on the main menu, transforming it into the Ninjago menu. The viewer could then choose between three Mini-Movies: "Secrets of the Blacksmith," "The New Masters of Spinjitzu," and "Flight of the Dragon Ninja." ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season One All thirteen episodes of Season 1 were released on a two-disc DVD set. The first disc contains seven episodes, from "Rise of the Snakes" to "Tick Tock," and the second disc contains six episodes, from "Once Bitten, Twice Shy" to "Day of the Great Devourer." ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Rise of the Green Ninja Half of Season 2 (from "Darkness Shall Rise" to "The Stone Army") were released on a one-disc dvd in late 2012. Notes *The shots of the season's mascot Ninja in their hoods that opens most episodes is inspired by the cover art of The Last Ninja, a game released in 1987 on the Commodore 64.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/820313075794530305 *After the final script of an episode is submitted and approved, it takes nine months until production is completed.https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/855524218192224256 Multiple episodes of a season are produced at once. *Rise of the Snakes, Legacy of the Green Ninja, and Rebooted are currently the only seasons to not have ten episodes. *The first writers of Ninjago, Kevin and Dan Hageman have hinted at the possibility of a spin-off show,https://twitter.com/brothershageman/status/855938254968770560 but there are no current plans as of March 2018.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/972332974179053568 *It has its own long running magazine series, which have non-canon comic stories set between episodes and seasons of the current season at the time. Most include a minifigure, most are repacked from sets but with less parts, such as Chen without his staff or cape. Sometimes there is an exclusive figure, absent from sets and canon, such as Sawyer. *There have been several occasions where a scene would be censored or removed in different countries. *In order to avoid possible issues with the word "Sensei" due to different meanings in different countries,https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/777550117238894592 from "Day of the Departed" onward, usage of the word has ceased in the show. To fulfill the same purpose, the word has been replaced by "master" for all characters once referred to as "Sensei." Thus, Wu is now "Master Wu," Garmadon is "Master Garmadon," Yang is "Master Yang," and so on. Concept Art In 2010, Bjarne Hansen illustrated concept art of scenes from the Pilot episodes and Season 1, later posting them publicly to Blogspot. Producer Tommy Andreasen also posts concept art to his Twitter page. Title Card.png (1)Lego NINJAGO 05.jpg (2)Lego NINJAGO 04.jpg (3)Lego NINJAGO 03.jpg (4)Lego NINJAGO 02.jpg (5)Lego NINJAGO 01.jpg (6)Lego NINJAGO 06.jpg (7)250212 10-NINJAGO-season-02.jpg (8)250212 09-NINJAGO-season-02.jpg (9)250212 08-NINJAGO-season-02.jpg (10)250212 07-NINJAGO-season-02.jpg (11)250212 06-NINJAGO-season-02.jpg (12)250212 05-NINJAGO-season-02.jpg (13)250212 04-NINJAGO-season-02.jpg (14)250212 03-NINJAGO-season-02.jpg (15)250212 02-NINJAGO-season-02.jpg (16)250212 01-NINJAGO-season-02.jpg (17)250212 11-NINJAGO-season-02.jpg (18)250212 22-NINJAGO-season-02.jpg (19)250212 21-NINJAGO-season-02.jpg (20)250212 20-NINJAGO-season-02.jpg (21)250212 19-NINJAGO-season-02.jpg (22)250212 18-NINJAGO-season-02.jpg (23)250212 17-NINJAGO-season-02.jpg (24)250212 16-NINJAGO-season-02.jpg (25)250212 15-NINJAGO-season-02.jpg (26)250212 14-NINJAGO-season-02.jpg (27)250212 13-NINJAGO-season-02.jpg (28)250212 12-NINJAGO-season-02.jpg (29)250212 23-NINJAGO-season-02.jpg DT6clecX0AA3nLz.jpeg DT6cleWXUAAEMEh.jpeg DT6cleXW4AArT_Y.jpeg DT6cleWX0AAHBpD.jpeg DBUyNBKWsAEWR8g.jpeg C2X-qLDXAAAxibV.jpeg CsKMMfAWYAAtHrY.jpeg CsdqOdyWYAA7mLJ.jpeg C7IhvWzXUAAI2yd.jpeg C2SvwT7WQAAcoBC.jpeg DB2.0 Interior-4.jpg DB2.0 Interior-3.jpg DBU1HNLXsAA8hf7.jpeg BorgInterior.jpg BorgInterior2.jpg BorgInterior3.jpg BorgInterior4.jpg References pl:LEGO Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:The Final Battle Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:The Hands of Time Category:Day of the Departed Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Hunted